Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4003625-20150413014642/@comment-25598148-20150413114721
i completely agree ash =] while it's true that culture differences play a part within how studios work. like, sure i'm more familiar american culture, but i also study a lot about asian culture (chiefly Chinese, but also recently been tryin to get into studying Japanese as well) And I've been doing this (studyin asian culture) for over 2 years and I still, there's a lot of stuff I don't know so I won't pretend that I do but js that I know there's a diff to not seem important as if every country has same work ethic and culture. BUT there is truth within calling Disney lazy and not Ghibli. This could also be said in these terms, to any American (or individualistic culture) vs. Japanese (or collectivist culture), but I'll stick to the companies in question, right now. Now these culture terms I'm using are Social Psychology terms, if you've taken Psychology you should get it but if not I'll elaborate anyway because ain't hard to understand. A individualistic society is paired with what's called "social loafing" which is exactly how it sounds. That's why it's called individualistic, when put in groups or whatnot ppl in this kind of society are more likely to expend less effort. Of course there's exceptions to this rule but nonetheless. Chief examples for this kinda culture would be America, of course. While, for collectivist cultures there's a term known as social facilitation, which... yeah basically means the opposite. When put in groups people in this kinda cultures would be more likely to expend more effort once put into a group. Also key examples of this kinda culture would be China, Japan, and other asian cultures generally. With that, though a fan of the studio may find it offputting for it to be called lazy or lacking effort, but it's not false. Of course though there are exceptions but that's so nitty gritty. Personally, I don't really know anything rly about Disney's methods of animation. rather I know little really but eh. There are some Disney films I love. There's also some I hate. I honestly prefer a lot of Ghibli and Dreamworks, too,over Disney ~which I don't hate but rather find it I'm not a big fan, I like it.. (bc i know dw is American so I'm not trying to pull some weaboo shit and say indefinitely America is shit and lazy and Japan is God), just saying that I agree with Ashs statement and that there is clause to that how I can defend that opinion,although I don't know shit about technicalities within animation and how it's done x= (What im trying to say is even if I deem or call the studio lazy I don't mean to offend fans or anything or a way of saying Disney is lazy as shit because I don't know really anything much about the animation efforts itself and rather crique what i see on screen than research these technicalities. And by that, thats just how I see it. Again and regarding the similar looking charas I wholeheartedly just agree with Ash <3)